ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hit
How Hit joined the Tourney Born over 1000 years ago1, Hit has been an assassin for a long time. He is famous for his highly efficient work at his job as all of his past assassinations were successfully completed. His signature for completing each assignment is to kill the target in a single strike. Hit is selected by Vados to be part of Team Universe 6 in order to fight in the Tournament of Destroyers against Team Universe 7. In return for joining the team, Hit is promised Champa's cube if he wins the tournament. On the day of the tournament, Hit attends the Nameless Planet with his fellow fighters: Cabba, Frost, Botamo, and Magetta. Hit passes the written exam required to participate in the tournament. When the tournament begins, Hit is not interested in the other matches, as he sits back with his eyes closed and arms crossed during the first match between Goku and Botamo. Goku defeats Botamo easily by throwing him out of the ring. The next competitor for Goku is Frost. When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan against Frost, Hit opens one of his eyes and looks at Goku for a moment and then closes them once again. Frost manages to beat Goku with poison which was against the rules, but nobody notices except for Jaco. He advances to the next match against Piccolo, where he again uses poison, but this time Jaco reports it to the referee and gets Frost disqualified. However, Vegeta didn't want Frost to be disqualified so he could beat him himself, and so, Piccolo gives up. Hit still ignores the events occurring around him and continues to have his eyes closed, paying absolutely no interest in the matches. After Vegeta defeats Frost due to a ring out, Frost is outside of the barrier of the tournament. Hit notices Frost sneaking away and follows him. It turns out that Frost is trying to hijack Champa's cube and steal the treasure he is promised if he wins. Hit confronts Frost and stops him in mid-action. Frost is shocked over seeing him, but also curious if the legendary assassin was sent by Champa or even by a survivor from a planet that he destroyed. Hit attacks Frost with a mysterious technique that stuns him. Hit restates that when he wins the tournament, Champa will reward him the cube. He then goes back to the tournament grounds and carries Frost along with him. Hit mostly remains uninterested during Vegeta and Cabba's match, only briefly opening his eyes as Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. He then shifts his eyes over to Goku on the other side of the arena, but then quickly closes his eyes. Once Vegeta defeats Cabba, Hit, being the final competitor for Team Universe 6, leaps into the ring for his match. For the majority of the battle, attacks Vegeta in his vitals while using his Time-Skip, much to the confusion of everyone in the arena, including Vegeta - who in the manga had the additional disadvantage of having access to only 10% of his full power due to showing his Super Saiyan Blue form to Cabba. Hit then tells Vegeta that he should surrender. After his first barrage of attacks on Vegeta, Hit puts his hands in his pockets and looks down on Vegeta, as if to tell him that he is failing in all of his attempts of countering. During the battle, Vegeta notes that the light attacks he uses are his main weakness, and shouts to Hit that he will beat him with a head on attack, to which Hit counters with a blow to the abdomen. Vegeta then faints from the injuries he sustained. Hit then asks the referee what he should do if killing is illegal, which the referee confirms, as Vegeta couldn't surrender while unconscious. The referee then declares Hit the winner. Goku returns in the tournament for his match against Hit, since being illegally taken out by Frost. As the bell is rung, Goku then bows to Hit, to which Hit is genuinely surprised. Hit then asks Goku why he does not transform, and Goku responds by saying that it uses a lot of stamina, so he will save it for later in the match. Goku tells Hit that he will wait to transform until he figures out a way to beat him. Hit responds by saying how incredibly young and naive Goku must be to reveal his plan so easily. The fight then begins, with Goku getting a firm kick to the abdomen by Hit's attack. After a few failed attempts to land a blow on him, Goku is still unable to counter Hit's attacks. Hit then tells Goku that his attempts are futile, and that no matter how strong he is, if he continues to get hit in his vitals, he will die, and that he should surrender. Goku tells Hit he won't surrender, since he figured out a way to counter his attacks. Goku then stances himself, and charges at Hit, and for the first time, Goku is able to block Hit's Time-Skip attack. Goku then uses the opportunity and swipes at Hit, causing him to bleed. Hit is shocked, but then dismisses the wound as a fluke. Goku then attacks Hit two more times and is able to deflect his counterattacks. He manages to land a kick on Hit, which Hit manages to block in the last second, with Hit being genuinely surprised. Goku reveals that since his Time-Skip lasts one-tenth of a second, Goku easily was able to predict Hit's moves after the technique was used. Hit then takes his hands out of his pockets, realizing that he will have to fight seriously, and Goku states he will use his full power as well, transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue in the anime and a normal Super Saiyan in the manga. In the manga the two continue to fight, and though Goku has the advantage in power he is troubled by Hit's Time-Skip and in response transforms further into a Super Saiyan God. In response Hit uses his full power - which he notes will last for less than a minute due to his lack of having to use it. The two are equal until Goku then transforms to Super Saiyan Blue and starts attacking Hit. Hit then retaliates with his Time-Skip but to no avail. Goku then continues to outmatch Hit and in the manga forfeits when he realizes that the fight is not fair due to the rules. In the anime after Goku kicks Hit, Hit begins to scream and starts to show his ki, pretending to raise his power level but simply mimicking how Goku powered up. Just as Goku is about to land a blow to Hit, he uses his improved Time-Skip and lands a very powerful blow to Goku's abdomen, which causes Goku to temporarily collapse to the ground from pain. Hit asks the referee once again if killing is allowed, to which the referee says no once again, and just as Hit is about to be declared the winner, Goku states that he is alright, and gets up once again. Goku then says that he needs to use his new technique, which he intended to use against Beerus, and only had a ten percent chance of working. Goku then starts powering up with a red glow around his normal Super Saiyan Blue aura. After sufficiently powering up, Goku reveals his trump card: the Kaio-ken and provides a short explanation of the technique to Hit. Goku and Hit then collide, with Hit trying to attack Goku with his time-skip. Goku counters Hit's attack despite being supposed to be frozen along with time, much to the latter's surprise, explaining his power has surpassed Hit's time-skip. Goku then feels his body decreasing in power and fires a Kamehameha, which Hit appears to be struggling to fight against. The energy released from both fighters causes the dome to begin to crack and forces Whis and Vados to protect the audience and restore the dome. When the smoke clears both fighters are still on the arena, and Hit reveals that while the Kamehameha was being fired, he increased his time skip further and avoided being captured in its blast. Hit then launches a volley of attacks at Goku with his Time-Skip. As Goku falls, appearing to be defeated, he powers up again and lands a blow to Hit. Both fighters are seen kneeling as Goku's strength and physical body are going into a worse condition. Goku then asks Beerus to allow for killing in the tournament, since Goku believes that Hit's true strength lies in when he is forced to kill others. Beerus objects to this, but Champa says the fight showed such a good display of sportsmanship, and to allow killing in the tournament. Beerus objects, saying it is only to help Champa's team, and Champa objects saying that Goku suggested this in the first place. As both complain, Goku notes how selfish both are, and Hit agrees by saying they think the fighters are just pawns in their game. Goku then rebels against Champa and Beerus by landing outside of the ring, making Hit the winner. Monaka is the next and final contestant for Team Universe 7. After Monaka enters the ring, Champa quickly begins the final match. Hit notices that Monaka is shaking. Monaka attempts to attack Hit but Hit is unfazed by his attack. After this, Hit dramatically screams and flies out of the ring, purposely losing the match. While Goku is congratulated by his friends, Hit says that both Goku and Hit are now even, as he returns to his platform. Hit then tells Vados and Champa that he no longer has interest in the cube and commands to be taken home. Champa is then filled with anger and prepares a ki ball, preparing to kill Hit. Champa expresses his frustration with Hit for continuously disobeying his orders and purposely losing the last round, so he will not allow Hit to leave alive. Cabba attempts to reason with Champa but does not succeed, with Champa saying how all of the fighters embarrassed and humiliated him with their pathetic fights. While Champa attempts to kill Hit and his teammates, Vados alerts Champa that Zeno is present in the ring. Thanks to Zeno scaring Champa and Beerus, all the members of Team Universe 6 were able to keep on living. Before leaving for their respective universes, Hit and Goku shared a handshake, promising to fight each other again one day. After the tournament with the universes, Hit is given an assignment by Quan Chi to hunt down a sorcerer named Lord Voldemort. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Hit crosses his arms. After the announcer calls his name Hit warps via Time Skip close to the camera and says "Try all you like, it won't work." Special Moves flash Fist Crush (Neutral) Hit assumes a basic fighting stance, and when he uses his Time-Skip, fires a purple blast of energy. Time-Skip/Tremor Pulse (Side) Hit uses his Time-Skip technique to freeze his opponent in time momentarily, allowing him to appear behind his opponent and land a hard kick to their gut area. Time-Skip/Jump Spike (Up) Hit uses his Time-Skip technique and flies into the air. While time is momentarily frozen, Hit uses that opportunity to strike his opponent clean in the face, which has enough force to knock them back. Phantom Fist (Down) Faint purple energy swirls around Hit, and if attacked, the opponent will discover they were attacking an afterimage and Hit appears behind him/her with his arms crossed. Time Freeze (Hyper Smash) Hit uses his Time-Skip to freeze all time on the field. This will give him 15 seconds to do free combos and set up projectiles. After that, Hit says "And time flows." then time resumes. Time-Skip Molotov (Final Smash) Hit uses his Time-Skip ability with "Nope1", and while the opponent is frozen in time, Hit quickly assaults his opponent with a full-on barrage of punches. Due to the frozen time, the resulting force applies to the opponent all at once and knocks them away after the Time-Skip ends as he says "Target eradicated." Victory Animations #Hit warps via Time-Skip and says "You have that look in your eyes. You must enjoy fighting." #Hit shoots through a wanted poster and says "Let's fight somewhere else." #Hit closes his fists and says "You really should've seen this coming." On-Screen Appearance Hit Time-Skips to his point and says "If I keep striking you at critical points, you will eventually die." Trivia *Hit's rival is the lord of the Dark Side and Harry Potter's nemesis, Lord Voldemort. *Hit shares his English voice actor with Fei Long, Kurtis Stryker, Z.W.E.I., Taishi Ci, Chrom, Ghirahim, Zato-1, Hariyama, Skelter-Helter, Lin, Rei, Genjuro Kibagami, Tubba Blubba, Weezing, Yamato Kikkawa, McCree, Jia Chong, Leon Scott Kennedy, Mui, Silver Fullbuster, Bandeiras Hattori, Ryoma and Leorio Paradinight. *Hit shares his Japanese voice actor with Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Silver Fang, Freddy Krueger, Max Zorin, Darth Maul, Red Skull, Lee Christmas, Wu Tong and Gild Tesoro. *Hit shares his French voice actor with Steely Dan, Captain Tsubasa Ozora, Count Dracula and Raditz. *Hit shares his German voice actor with Achmed the Dead Terrorist and Gadevi. *Hit shares his Arabic voice actor with Cui, Shachi, Dangoro, Metang, Akainu, Straizo, Benkei, The Scorpion, Might Guy, Kratos Aurion, Geki, Aokiji, Ryuhaku Todoh, Jann Lee, Zochi, Xiahou Yuan, Abomination, Crocodile, Ikkaku Madarame, Ibiki Morino, Ichimatsu, Yajirobe, Axel, Tizoc, Pierre Vieira (in Aquarion Mars), Weather Report, Mu, Silber, Jet, Itsuki "Ikki" Minami and Jeice. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters